Prime Minister of the Economic Unified Federation of Nations
| birth_place = Cyberland | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = British | party = | spouse = | relations = | children = | residence = 88 Slainte Street (official) | alma_mater = | occupation = Politician | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} The Prime Minister of the EUFN is the second in control of the alliance. The last person to be Prime Minister was King Dope. His term ended on the 5th February 2009 following EUFN disbanding. Role Prime minister of the EUFN is mainly a ceremonial role but has the power to allow the President to pass or stop laws coming into effect. If he disagrees then he will take it to the EUFN Council who will then review the laws and accept or reject them. Acting Prime Minister Acting Prime Minister of the Economic Unified Federation of Nations is a reference to a person who is legitimately exercising the Prime Ministrial powers even though that person does not hold the office of the Prime Minister of the Economic Unified Federation of Nations. An Acting Prime Minister (APM) is a deputy prime minister that is standing in as prime minister until a new Prime Minister is in place to act out his or her duty. Is a APM a true Prime Minster? There has been debates on whether or not an Acting Prime Minister can be considered a prime minister. Some has said that a acting prime minister does everything a normal prime minister does so therefore an APM is a prime minister, however most have said that an APM is different as an APM is someone who is the deputy is acting as prime minister until one is officially elected or in the most extreme case chosen by the president or EUFN Council. Elections Elections are held every three months and the prime minister can be re-elected how many times he or she want, but if he/she is re-elected more than 2 times in a row he/she must wait a two elections in order to become PM again. Elections also should last at least 2–3 days in order to get the maxium of people voting. The next general elections is due on the 30-31 December 2008. Notable elections *On the 19th May 2008 an snap election was confirmed by the President 10 months ahead of original elections in March 2009. On the 20th at 23:30 James was elected by 80% of the public vote. *The August 2008 General election was the first time where there was no Prime Ministers going into elections. Deputy Prime Minister Ready was Acting Prime Minister when elections started, however Ready was and still is not consdered to had been Prime Minister. List of Prime Ministers Colour Legend: Political stance *'Forwardism' *'Liberal' *'None' List of Acting Prime Ministers See also EUFN EUFN President Deputy Prime Minister of the EUFN Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations